1. Field of Endeavor
What is disclosed herein relates to determining the position and orientation of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often necessary or useful to be able to determine the pose (location and orientation) of an object, person, pet, asset or device. Certain systems for determining the pose of an object equipped with a signal sensor are known. However, many mobile devices lack the resources necessary to run known systems themselves or are unable to implement them while performing additional tasks, and many such systems fail to effectively take into account practical issues such as manufacturing and production variances, variability of the surfaces of the area in which a mobile device operates (such as uneven terrain or floors), and complications resulting from signal interaction with environmental features such as walls or trees.